The present disclosure relates generally to a building management system (BMS) and more particularly to a BMS with a graphical programming tool. A BMS is, in general, a system of devices configured to control, monitor, and manage equipment in or around a building or building area. A BMS can include, for example, a HVAC system, a security system, a lighting system, a fire alerting system, any other system that is capable of managing building functions or devices, or any combination thereof.
Some buildings have unique operational requirements that mandate non-standard behavior for equipment of the BMS. Conventional BMSs have attempted to address this requirement using several different approaches. One approach is to customize the operational behavior of a standard product. Another approach is to attempt locating a device that can perform the unique requirements. Yet another approach is creating a custom solution that can be initiated either via a standard product add-on or the creation of a new device. In some instances, negotiations with the building owner can be utilized to modify or allow alternate behavior. However, all of these approaches require additional time and cost.